


Wszystko, co wydarzyło się w Rosji, zostaje w Rosji (albo i nie)

by czarna_pantera



Series: Przez strzały do serca [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: A Vigilante Hero and His Stalker, A.R.G.U.S., Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bratva, Carrie Cutter Is Finally Happy, Carriver, Community: Mirriel, Crack, Crazy Red-Head, Crazy and Dangerous, Cupid Gets Some Love, Cupid Is More Than Happy, Everything That Happens in Russia Stays in Russia, F/M, Humor, Nothing in This Fic is Treated Seriously, Obssesion, Oliver Doesn't Remember What Has Happened, One Night Stands, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, Russia, Suspense, The Author Regrest Nothing, Vodka, mad love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czarna_pantera/pseuds/czarna_pantera
Summary: Bliżej niesprecyzowanego dnia o bliżej niesprecyzowanej godzinie Oliver obudził się w bliżej niesprecyzowanym pokoju hotelowym w dość nieoczekiwanym towarzystwie...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane na akcję "Seta i galareta" na Forum Mirriel.

Bliżej niesprecyzowanego dnia o bliżej niesprecyzowanej godzinie Oliver obudził się w bliżej niesprecyzowanym pokoju hotelowym; co do tego ostatniego tylko jedno było pewne — wyglądał na zdecydowanie zbyt drogi jak na jego obecne możliwości finansowe.

Oliver przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się zupełnie bezmyślnie w bogato zdobiony sufit. Z czymś mu się ten widok kojarzył, ale obecnie zupełnie nie miał głowy do skojarzeń, zwłaszcza, że doskwierało mu niezbyt przyjemne łupanie pod czaszką. Jego spojrzenie ześlizgnęło na twarz wtulonej w niego rudowłosej kobiety. I nagle poczuł przypływ paniki, zupełnie jakby obudził się u boku dzikiej lamparcicy.

Poruszył się raptownie, co sprawiło, że jego towarzyszka natychmiast się obudziła. Para jasnoniebieskich, bystrych oczu usidliła go spojrzeniem.

— Dzień dobry, kochanie — wymruczała Carrie Cutter. — Dobrze spałeś?

Oliver nic nie odpowiedział. Czuł się jak wróbel schwytany przez kota, zwłaszcza, że Carrie była przytulona do niego tak mocno, że wyplatanie się z jej objęć wydawało się niemal niemożliwe.

— Tak długo marzyłam o tej chwili — powiedziała Cupid rozanielonym tonem, wodząc palcem po jego klatce piersiowej. — I nie zawiodłeś mnie, mój drogi, drogi Arrowie. Byłeś przecudowny...

Oliverowi przemknęło mu przez myśl, że pewnie gdyby nie stanął na wysokości zadania i nie zdołał jej zadowolić, to skończyłby ze strzałą wbitą w szyję. Problem polegał na tym, że zupełnie nie pamiętał w jakich okolicznościach znaleźli się razem w łóżku.

— Coś nie tak, skarbie? Masz minę, jakbyś zobaczył ducha... — Wyciągnęła dłoń, żeby pogładzić go po policzku, ale Oliver odsunął się tak raptownie, że omal nie zleciał na podłogę. Carrie posłała mu zdumione spojrzenie.

— Jak to się stało, że my razem...? — wymamrotał Oliver niezbyt składnie.

— To ty nic nie pamiętasz? — zapytała Carrie ze zdziwieniem, unosząc się lekko. Wydawała się nawet nieco obrażona.

Wzrok Olivera odruchowo zjechał na jej nagi biust. Na lewej piersi dostrzegł mały tatuaż — czerwone serduszko przeszyte zieloną strzałą. I niestety zaczął sobie przypominać. Wczoraj ( _Dzisiaj? W nocy? Nad ranem?_ ) miał na niego doskonały widok. Zwłaszcza, gdy go całował.

— Pozwól, że ci przypomnę, kochanie... — Cupid uśmiechnęła się uwodzicielsko, przysuwając się do niego w jednoznacznych zamiarach. Oliver jednak powstrzymał ją zdecydowanym ruchem, łapiąc za ramiona.

— Nie, Carrie — powiedział chłodno.

— Och, nie jesteśmy w nastroju? Cóż, twoja strata. — Carrie opadła z powrotem na łóżko. Oparła policzek na dłoni, przyglądając mu się przez chwilę i najwyraźniej upajając bliskością swojego „ukochanego”. — W każdym razie odnośnie wczorajszego dnia... — zaczęła, nawijając pasmo włosów na palec — Amanda wysłała nas razem na misję. Nic specjalnego, zwykła akcja pod przykrywką. Potrzebna była para, i od razu pomyślała o nas. Cudowna kobieta! Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce to powtórzymy i...

— Do rzeczy, Carrie — ponaglił ją.

— Zrobiliśmy, co mieliśmy do zrobienia — odparła Cupid, dość beztrosko pomijając wyjaśnienie na czym właściwie polegała ta misja. — Nikt nie zginął, chociaż zrobiło się gorąco, gdy na horyzoncie pojawili się twoi dawni znajomi z Bratvy i mieli jakieś pretensje. — Musnęła palcami jego tatuaż w kształcie gwiazdy. — Jest tyle rzeczy, których o tobie nie wiem — powiedziała z nutą żalu w głosie. — Musisz mi wszystko opowiedzieć...

— Carrie...

— Tak, tak, wiem, misja. No więc potem weszliśmy w kontakt z jakimś twoim wyżej postawionym znajomym... Który miał z kolei pretensje o ich pretensje...

— Anatoli — mruknął Oliver.

— Poszło w sumie nieźle, bo zabić chcieli nas dopiero jak wyszliśmy z tego przyjęcia. Napadło nas jakichś dwóch typków. No i wtedy uratowałam ci tyłek. Nie pozwolę nikomu cię skrzywdzić, moja strzałeczko. — Carrie przytuliła się do niego, wykorzystując fakt, że Oliver, usłyszawszy to czułe przezwisko, był zbyt oszołomiony, by zaprotestować.

Po opowieści Carrie zaczął sobie coś mgliście przypominać. Misja w Rosji zlecona przez Waller, której przez zobowiązania wobec A.R.G.U.S. nie mógł odmówić. Amanda przydzieliła mu do pomocy Cupid (również nie mógł odmówić) i nawet jakoś to argumentowała. Oliver w głębi ducha uważał, że to jakiś rodzaj wyrafinowanej zemsty. Carrie faktycznie uratowała mu życie. Potem wylądowali w jakiejś knajpie. Na jednym drinku. Ostatecznie coś jej zawdzięczał.

Niestety, okazało się, że chyba miał słabszą głowę niż myślał... albo zapomniał jak silny jest rosyjski alkohol... albo zupełnie zwariował, skoro Carrie nagle zaczęła wydawać mu się niezwykle atrakcyjna.

Albo może po prostu zbyt długo był sam...

— Nigdy więcej rosyjskiej wódki — westchnął Oliver.

Carrie przytuliła się do niego mocniej.

**Koniec (albo i nie)**


End file.
